White Day
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: Happy White Day! Danny's White Day confession! Story & poem included.


**Happy White Day people!**

**Disclaimer: Imagination rocks!**

* * *

><p>As I see the stars twinkle in the night, I can't find myself lying below the huge oak tree in Amity's Park considering that tomorrow is White Day. Something similar to Valentine Day but what I find out from Tucker is that we return the gift that we received on that day; I received one huge chocolate box with a spider symbol on it. I immediately recognised that's from Sam but I can't let my hopes high. Why is that? We are just best friends including Tucker so it's natural for best friends to give but I wanted to be more than a best friend for her but then again its that normal friend thing about ruining friendship.<p>

_Diamonds glitter the night_

_I see a shooting star_

_Dare I make a wish?_

_As I fear for Desiree to grant my wish_

_In this lurking night_

_Fearing for Skulker to hunt me_

_But I have my friends to back me up_

_Only fear I have is_

_Rejection…._

It is funny that I'm writing down this poem on a piece of paper, this is something new for me and I rather keep this somewhere for now. Speaking of which I rather go home and sleep so I can wake up early to buy a bouquet of black and white roses, I know it's cheesy but that's all I can think off and hey, it's the thought that counts.

_**White Day**_

I was having a nice sleep, which I've never had ever since having my ghost powers and my phone rings. I opened my eyes and look at my digital clock, 6.45 am. Better answer my phone since it won't stop ringing anytime soon.

"Hello" in my sleepy voice

"Morning Danny! It's Sam!"

My eyes went wide and my heart just stop for 5 seconds.

"Morning" I stammer

"Me and Tucker are coming to your house in an hour so we can hang out"

Then the phone got disconnects with me dazzled and realize I need to buy the bouquet, in 10 minutes I'm ready to leave the house quietly since my parents and Jazz are still sleeping. The shop wasn't that far, ok; I was flying to the flower shop that is just across Nasty Burger.

"That would be $10, sir," said the clerk

Ok, I have the bouquet and its only 7.10 am. I went Nasty Burger to buy their breakfast menu then I crashed to Tucker in front of the entrance.

"Yo Danny and be careful where you are going next time. You almost make me dropped my breakfast." Said Tucker

"Sorry Tuck. Wait, aren't you suppose to be with Sam?"

"No. Why?" he asked

"Sam called this morning and said that you two are coming to my place to hang out."

"Did she? She must have forgot that I have a date with Valerie." He smirked

Why do I have a feeling that Tucker knows something that I don't, which reminds me I should write this poem down before I forget.

_I'm in a trance_

_You're like a siren_

_I'm under your spell_

_No cure_

_I'm addicted to you_

_If you're a drug_

_Dangerous you are_

_My heart explodes_

"I never knew you wrote poems and you made two so far. Going to give it to Sam?" he snickers

I was thinking about the idea, why not. Besides I'm a risk-taker even though the cost would be high but should try at least or I might end up have a broken heart and an awkward friendship around her.

"You know what. I will, thank Tuck."

**Tucker's POV**

I can't believe he is going to do it consider that he is being clueless and especially during Valentine Day that Sam made a special chocolate for him and she even trying to be flirty with him. At least finally, I don't need to worry about those two all blushy-blushy and the fake-out-make-out.

"I am Technus! I will ruin their date with your gadget in hand."

I just let him possessed by PDA because I have install something for him.

"What's this? There's nothing and I can't get out." The ghost complained

"I just upgrade my PDA and it convert into a ghost trap specially for you." I laughed

Time to set up my camera and probably make a deal with Technus.

**Danny's POV**

Ok, now is 7.30 am according to my digital watch. I have 15 minutes before Sam's arrived. As soon as I was ten steps away from my house, I saw Jazz running towards me and told me to take cover. What does she mean by that? And I saw my parents as well coming out of the house, I was confused what is going on then I heard an explosion and slime smack me in the face. Good thing the bouquet was ok, o great, I have to change as well clean up my parent's mess.

_**15 Minutes later…**_

The irony for me every time when I've going to do something normal it will end up so not normal. Here I am cleaning up the mess that my parents made, well at least I have Jazz helping me out while my parents are sorting out the problem that they had caused.

"Thanks for helping me out Jazz."

"No problem Danny, somebody have to clean this mess up." Jazz chuckled.

_Ding dong… Ding dong…_

I wonder who is it, so I answered the door and got my face meet with the door and fall on my butt.

"Hi Danny. Tucker can't come because he has a date with Valerie." Said Sam

Momentarily silence…

"What happen here and where's Danny?" asked Sam

"Our parents and he is behind the door, rubbing the pain from kissing the door. By the way, you lovebirds should go and enjoy the day."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" I shouted and I realized that there's no Sam's outburst where we usually sync about that statement.

I looked at Sam on the other side of the door and she was smiling. That creeps me out and much creepier where she giggles. I looked at Jazz and she's smiling, this is just creepy.

"So?" Jazz asked

I raised my eyebrow. Now I remember, so I went up to my room and grab the bouquet and stick the poem to it. When I was downstairs, I saw Jazz and Sam talking. I changed myself into invisible but they found out with the temperature dropped.

"Come on out Danny. We know you are here."

So I appear right in front of them. Jazz screamed and Sam just glare to me. I handed her the gift and she forgets about it.

"Thank you Danny." Sam smiles.

Oh man, I'm feeling my face to heat up and I heard a click.

"JAZZ! DELETE THAT PHOTO!"

"What? I'm not holding any camera."

I was confused, so where did that sound of the click comes from. Sam approached to a small plant on the shelf with a PDA in it.

"Aha! I Technus have evidence!" he disappears

**Sam's POV**

Technus and Tucker collaborating together? Consider those two are techno-freaks. Tucker is so dead after this. I looked at Danny, he was dumbfounded then suddenly he became angry.

"TUCKER!" Danny screamed and Jazz just chuckled

So I approached him and whispered to his ear.

"I get Tucker and you handled Technus" I smiled wickedly

I can tell his was grinning and gave him a poem.

_Only you infested my mind_

_You are a thief_

_Rejection is nothing_

_Because you stole my heart_

_Desiree the wish maker (with an exception)_

_My wish came true._

So I gave him a light kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Diamonds glitter the night<em>

_I see a shooting star_

_Dare I make a wish?_

_As I fear for Desiree to grant my wish_

_In this lurking night_

_Fearing for Skulker to hunt me_

_But I have my friends to back me up_

_Only fear I have is_

_Rejection…._

_I'm in a trance_

_You're like a siren_

_I'm under your spell_

_No cure_

_I'm addicted to you_

_If you're a drug_

_Dangerous you are_

_My heart explodes_

_Only you infested my mind_

_You are a thief_

_Rejection is nothing_

_Because you stole my heart_

_Desiree the wish maker (with an exception)_

_My wish came true._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Happy White Day people!**


End file.
